


I'm Her Jock, She's My Geek

by Commander_HeartEyes57



Category: None. - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: All the girls want a piece of Lexa ;), Badass and Funny Raven, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Coach Kane, Dr. Griffin - Freeform, Emerald meets Blue, F/F, First chapter is short but the rest will be longer it's just a starter up.., Football | Soccer Player Lexa (The 100), How on earth did Clarke become pregnant?!, Intersex Lexa (The 100), Jealous Costia (The 100), Lexa has ABS, Loving Octavia, Loving big brother Bellamy, Mrs. Indra, Nerdy Clarke Griffin, Not too dirty :P, Over Protective Big Sister Anya, Sassy Octavia, Smooth Talker Raven, Smooth talker Lexa, Smut and Fluff, Some classic crack and humor from Raven, Soon to be mother Clarke, Stupid Finn (The 100), Teddy Bear Lincoln, The Woods Siblings, Trikru Grounders Soccer Team, When I started this fanfic: January 15| Monday| 6:28 AM: 2018, jock Lexa, mechanic raven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_HeartEyes57/pseuds/Commander_HeartEyes57
Summary: Big time soccer player Lexa. Super shy sensitive Clarke. How they met will change everything..





	1. The New Beginning

>  Clarke (POV)  
>     
>    
>  Work. More work. Even more work, was the only thing on Clarke's mind at the time, it's 3:00 in the damn morning and Clarke just had to finish her essay to turn in tomorrow (Even though it was due Monday). She sighed and rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand trying to ease out some of the stress, her hand was aching like hell, I mean..why couldn't they type this stuff for christ sakes. It's 2018. She looked up to see a tired looking Raven glaring at her like she just said something rude. "What..?" Clarke said. "You and your damn studying is getting out of hand, I can barely sleep without hearing the pages flip in your textbook" Raven stated "So. Unlike you bozos, I have a education to maintain." Clarke smirked at the still tired Raven standing at the edge of her bed with her arms crossed. Pissed. "Look here Griff, my ass got work tomorrow if you didn't know and I need all the sleep I can get, so unless you got some magical pencil that can write all this stuff for you I suggest you use it." Raven said while she was still glaring at Clarke. "Says the one who believes in Unicorns and Gay Leprechauns.." And with that Raven just rolled her eyes and walked out of Clarke's room. "Love you, Rae!" She whispered yelled at Raven as she turned the corner out of her room, and Raven just waved her off  
>    
>    
>  Tomorrow (Saturday)  
>    
>    
>  Lexa (POV)  
>    
>    
>  "Anya!" She yelled. "AN-YA!" And again. "AN-" She was cut off by a angry looking Anya who showed up at her door with her fists balled up. "The FUCK do you want LEXA?!" . "Well good morning to you too.." Lexa said as she was fixing her hair. "I was wondering if you seen my cleats?" . "No." Anya stated. "Ok, thank you, bye!" Lexa waved her off, in return she got a cleat chucked towards her and got smacked right in the shoulder. "Ow..and you liar!" Anya smirked and walked away holding up her middle finger.


	2. An Unexpected Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is not pregnant (yet). Don't get the title wrong.

 

> Monday, School. Clarke (POV)  
>    
>  Clarke races though the hallways to get to her class, no she wasn't late but she wanted to be the first one to turn in her essay. You see, Clarke here isn't your average A+ student. Oh nooo, she was the " **I will kill you if you get over a 95% on your math test..** " type of chick. This doesn't mean she wants the teachers attention, she just wants to prove everyone wrong. Clarke reaches her classroom 15 minutes early. Professor Indra stands behind her desk filing papers.  
>    
>  "Professor Indra.."  
>    
>  Clarke says as she stand in the doorway, Indra turns her head to see the unexpected early student.  
>    
>  "Early again, Clarke?"  
>    
>  "As usual Professor Indra."  
>    
>  Indra smirks as to see ONE of her favorite students beaming with pride.   
>    
>  "I suppose you want to turn in that essay..?"  
>    
>  "Of course."   
>    
>  Clarke steps into the classroom, walking over to Indra and handing her all of the 12 pages of her essay.  
>    
>  "Clarke, you were only suppose to do 8 pages, why did you do 12?"  
>    
>  "Extra credit." Clarke said blankly.  
>    
>  "There's no extra credit for this essay, Clarke."  
>    
>  Clarke kicks herself, she should've known.  
>    
>  "Oh, well..I guess I can just go with the regular grade."   
>    
>  Indra hums.  
>    
>    
>  Soccer Practice,  After School, Lexa (POV)  
>    
>  Lexa runs 10 suicides everyday after practice. She needs to stay in shape for every game and practice she attends. Lexa just finished all 10 of her suicides, God is she tired. Lexa walks back to the bench where her stuff is, she first grabs a bottle of water, drinking it all, next she grabs her duffle bag, swinging it over her shoulder as she grabs her normal pairs of shoes. Lexa then begins to walk to her car but first she needs to call Anya to tell her she's coming home, Lexa searches though her duffle bag for her phone. "Shit." She thought, she left it in the locker room in the school. Lexa rushes to her car and puts all her stuff in the back seat, closing the door and sprinting towards the school.  
>    
>    
>  Studying, After School, Clarke (POV)  
>    
>  Clarke was studying in the library like she does everyday after school, the teachers trust her to be all alone. Clarke sits near the back of the library with the comfy crimson arm chairs. She's reading one of her favorite books. War and Peace. Clarke looks at her watch and decides it's time to go home, she grabs her things and heads for the door. There's a locker room right next to the library. Clarke walks out of the library holding her phone because she is texting raven. Not paying attention to the 5'11 brunette walking towards her. Both not paying attention. An Unexpected Bump. Before Clarke could look up, she already crashed into the tall brunette, falling on the ground, while the brunette is already rushing towards her.  
>    
>  "Ow.."  
>    
>  Clarke touches the back of her head.  
>    
>  "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I should've been looking where I was going!"  
>    
>  "No, no it's fi-"   
>    
>  Clarke was cut off when she looked up at the gorgeous brunette in front of her. She was dazed.  
>    
>  It took about a good 5 minutes for Clarke to realize that the brunette was calling her.  
>    
>  "Hello..?"  
>    
>  For the 5th time.  
>    
>  "OH! I'm so sorry! I was distracted by.."  
>    
>  Clarke clears her throat.  
>    
>  "Never mind, I'm sorry I bumped into you, you're just freakishly tall.."  
>    
>  Lexa chuckles.  
>    
>  "You're just freakishly short."  
>    
>  Clarke gasped, hey, nothing is wrong about being 5'1.  
>    
>  "Well I'm sorry, I didn't have titans as parents."   
>    
>  Clarke smirked at her comeback. Little did she know it did no damage to the one coming back to her.  
>    
>  "Well I'm sorry that your parents were Oompa Loompas that worked for the chocolate factory.."  
>    
>  The brunette laughed at Clarke's face expression.  
>    
>  "Hey, I'm joking."  
>    
>  "I'm Clarke, nice to meet you Joking."  
>    
>  Clarke says, being sarcastic.  
>    
>  "Actually my name is Lexa. Lexa woods."  
>    
>  Clarke eyes widened in fear. THE Lexa woods? Oh were she surprised. Big time, sexy, athletic Lexa Woods, who she secretly had a tiny crush on.  
>    
>  "Like I said, Clarke, Clarke Griffin."  
>    
>  "Say, would you mind helping me off the ground? My ass is feeling numb.."  
>    
>  "Oh! Right!"  
>    
>  The brunette stood, reaching out her hand for Clarke to grab, pulling her up.  
>    
>  "Thank you."  
>    
>  "No problem."  
>    
>  Clarke smiled at the brunette, causing her to flush red.   
>    
>  The brunette cleared her throat. Standing in front of the small blonde. Little did the blonde know that the brunette had a tiny crush on her. She was just adorable.  
>    
>  "Anyways, uhm, want me to walk you back to..where ever you're going?" The brunette asked.  
>    
>  "I can managed, but thank you for the offer."  
>    
>  Clarke wasn't gonna be easy to get.  
>    
>  "Oh, yeah, sorry to bump into you.."  
>    
>  The brunette scratched the back of her neck.  
>    
>  "It's fine." Clarke said.   
>    
>  "I best be on my way then." Lexa said.  
>    
>  "Same here.."  
>    
>  And with that the blonde turned around and began walking towards the door.  
>    
>  "Hey!" Lexa just had to know."  
>    
>  Clarke turned around looking at the brunette.   
>    
>  "What is it..?"  
>    
>  "Will you be here tomorrow, after school?"  
>    
>  The blonde smiled.   
>    
>  "Maybe."  
> 
> 
> To be continued.
> 
>   
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't really long, I've read alot more chapters WAY longer then this, but like I said, this is just a start!  
> Comment below for any new ideas! May we meet again <3


	3. Someday..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title hint hint ;)

Tuesday, Before the bell, Lexa (POV)  
  
As the tall brunette walks her way through the crowded hallway to get to her class, she couldn't help but think about the small blonde she met yesterday afternoon. She scanned the hallway for the girl, can't wait to see her again.  
  
Lexa stopped by the girls locker room entering the space without being seen. Her phone was in her pocket, there was the locker, she thought about yesterday.  _I shouldn't._ She thought.  _Just once, just to see her again._ Lexa told herself, she opened up her locker placing her phone where she left it yesterday.   
  
She quickly walked out trying not to catch anyones attention, but a huge shoulder hit her soon as she turned the corner. She staggered back at the impact.

"What the he..." She looked up to see a big ole' muscular guy, wearing a military outfit.  
  
"Not too long string bean?" The guy said.  
  
"Oh my- LINCOLN." She jumped on him without warning, wrapping up her big brother in a hug that went to the military 9 months ago.  
  
He chuckled heartily, embracing his little sister.  
  
"Wh-When did you get back?"  
  
"Last night, Anya picked me up. She said that I should surprise you at school, so I did."  
  
"Well I'm glad you did, I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too string bean."  
  
They hugged once again before they departed ways.  
  
Lexa was already glad her big brother safe and sound. Today her day is going good so far.  
  
  
After first period, Hallways, Clarke (POV)  
  
Clarke made her way through the crowed, shuffling towards her next class. She looked around a little, trying to find the brunette she met. She reached her class in a safe amount of time, only to be eye widen when she saw who was sitting in the back with an empty seat next to her.  
  
 _Lexa damn Woods.._  
  
Clarke hesitated for a moment wondering why she was in her class. She'd never seen her in her class before, what is she doing her now?  _Not that she minds.._ Clarke made her way over to Lexa but by the time she got their someone already sat in her spot.  _Her spot.._ By the time the girl sat down Clarke already made a quick turn around to a different seat. Hoping that the brunette didn't notice her. She looked back a couple times to see what Lexa and this other girl were doing. She felt somewhat jealous.  
  
After class was done Clarke rushed out of the classroom only to be stopped by someone grabbing her arm. She quickly spun around to look at the person, who none of course. Lexa Woods.  
  
"Lexa.." Clarke was shock to even see Lexa  
  
"Oh, sorry." Noticing the firm grip on Clarke's arm, Lexa let go.  
  
"I was actually saving a seat for you in class. Though why would I think you would be in my class, or sit next to me? Not that you're dumb, well I mean you're smart, but like-"  
  
"I get it, Lexa." Clarke said calmly.  
  
Lexa felt embarrassed of how she stumbled over her words.  
  
"Anyways who was that girl that sat next to you?"  
  
"Oh, Costia? I've known her for a while. We're cool."  
  
If Lexa means by the girl who had a crush on her since 7th grade then yeah, they were cool.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I've been gone for a LONG TIME. Me and the fam went on vacation, so you know ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tune for more! This is only the beginning! Leave comments and Kudos for more work and don't forget to give suggestion for me to how to do better on this fic :/. May we meet again! <3


End file.
